A Clans Rebirth
by Demonica Draconus
Summary: Kakashi takes team seven back after being attacked by the Demon Bro. but naruto stays behind to finish the mission and runs into a certain blonde haired sannin AU pairings not known
1. Chapter 1: The wave brings them together

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**A Clans Rebirth**

Chapter One: Two blondes meet

"Ahh!" A blonde haired orange clad ninja known as Uzumaki Naruto yelled out has he stabbed his bleeding right hand with a kunai to remove the poison from one of the Demon Brothers gauntlets before he chuckled. "This wont stop me, I will complete this mission and I will become Hokage."

His jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi glanced up from the knot he was tying the Demon Brothers up with and casually noted. "Naruto, that's nice and all but if you keep bleeding like that you will die of blood loss." The silver haired Jonin pulled a roll of bandages out of his pouch on his hip and tossed it to Naruto. "wrap that up around your hand to stop the bleeding."

"Where are you going sensei?" Naruto asked as he unrolled the bandages.

Kakashi waited until he had made sure the rest of his team, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were alright before saying. "I'm going to talk to Tazuna-san."

Naruto nodded accepting the answer before he began to wrap the bandages around his hand, after he had finished he walked to where Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven stood around Tazuna. "Alright Tazuna-san, why did you lie to us?" Kakashi asked the elder bridge builder.

"I...I'm sorry I lied." Tazuna apologized to the four before saying. "I couldn't afford a B-rank mission that this should have been. My land of waves has been plagued for the last year by the shipping and business tyrant Gato. Even though he runs a legitimate shipping business he does underground work. Within a month he had taken over all of our trading routes, by doing that he was able to take all of our money within months."

"Hasn't anyone tried standing up to him?" The ebony Sasuke asked the old man.

"There have been some who has..but...they were...." Tazuna left off, a sad look in his eyes.

"They what?" The pink haired Sakura insisted.

Tazuna gulped before saying. "They were publicly executed in front of my whole village."

"Oh..that's....not..good." Sakura muttered as her face paled.

All was quiet for a few moments before Kakashi said. "I'm sorry Tazuna-san, I would like to help you but this mission is now classified as a B-rank and is not able to be taken on by a genin team. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, come on we're going back to Konoha." Kakashi had walked twenty yards with Sasuke and Sakura behind him when he noticed that he was missing a blonde ninja, he turned back and said. "Naruto, come on."

"No." Kakashi turned back to Naruto to make sure he heard that right, he looked at Naruto for a few seconds until the blonde said. "I don't care if this mission is wrong or not, the land of waves needs our help and I intend to help them."

"why?" was all the silver haired man could ask.

"It's the right thing to do." Naruto said as he looked into Kakashis eye before adding on. "I'm going to help Tazuna."

_That's just what sensei would say_ Kakashi thought as a spark ignited in his eyes as he remembered his old team, he turned around to continue walking before he left though he called out. "we'll take it slow so you should have about a days head start but when we get back to Konoha Sandaime-sama will send hunter-nin to retrieve you."

"Kakashi-sensei, why does Naruto get to stay here?" Sakura asked the silver haired instructor.

"Why do we have to go back and the Dobe gets to stay and finish the mission?" Sasuke asked as well.

Kakashi just looked down as he remembered what he was told on the day the Kyuubi was sealed and said. "Naruto just reminded me of how my old sensei used to act. Naruto if i have to i will lead the party to retrieve you but i will come back for you, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto nodded before making a cross seal with his hands. "**kage bushin no jutsu**." he said as a clone appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. "get on." Naruto said as the clone dropped down.

Tazuna awkwardly got on the clones back before he looked at the real one and asked. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it's safe besides," Naruto said with a smirk. "It's the fastest way to travel and we only have a few hours until they get back to Konoha."

The two traveled in silence for about an hour before Tazuna got the courage to speak up and say. "Naruto, thank you for doing this."

Naruto smiled and said. "It's no problem Tazuna-ji-san I just-" his sentence was cut off by a brief but powerful wave of killing intent washed over the two causing Narutos clone to dispel. Naruto was able catch the falling man before he hit the ground, Naruto let Tazuna go before he dropped to a knee gasping.

"What was that?" Tazuna asked as he gasped for breath, whatever that was he felt it and it scared him.

"Killing intent." Naruto gasped out as he got back up and tried to look for the source. "I don't think I have ever felt it that strong before."

Suddenly there was a whizzing sound that sounded like…..something flying through the air? "Duck!" Naruto shouted as before grabbing Tazunas shirt and yanking him down. The two were down for three seconds before a giant zanbato sliced through the air where Tazunas neck had just been, Naruto heard a thunk and turned his head to see a man with short black spiky hair surrounded by a Kirigakure headband and bandages over the lower half of his face and neck, the mans upper body was bare, there were white armbands on his lower arms and he wore camouflage pants and shinobi sandals.

The man chuckled as he looked at Naruto who was now standing up as Tazuna hid near the tree line. "This is all Konoha can come up with?" he said before him and his sword disappeared and reappeared across the clearing, his zanbato in his right hand. "Konoha must be weaker then they act or are overconfident then they can afford if they only send one measly brat, let alone a weak one, to guard the bridge builder."

_Weak? Measly? That's it!_ Naruto thought has he made the cross seal with his hands and yelled. "**kage bushin no jutsu**!" smoke covered the area around Naruto as twenty clones puffed into existence. "Charge!" the real Naruto yelled to his clone counterparts who ran toward the ninja.

The man chuckled as a thick mist rolled into the clearing, the mist covered the ninja and Narutos clones. Naruto frowned as he heard gasping and grunting from inside the mist, the mist moved and Naruto saw the last clone dispel from the tip of the mans blade.

"Tricks like that won't work on me brat, do you know who I am?" the man asked his blonde opponent, when he didn't answer the man continued. "My name is Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist!" with that Zabuza charged to Naruto and delivered a hard punch to the boys gut knocking him knocking him back. Zabuza turned toward where Tazuna was hiding and pointed his sword toward the man. "I'll deal with you after I finish the kid."

Zabuza was a foot away from where Naruto was lying on the ground when suddenly the boy jumped up and smashed his forehead into Zabuzas gut causing him to stagger back and drop his sword. After taking a second to regain his composure Zabuza kneeled down and picked up his sword and glared at Naruto. Shock registered in his face for a moment as he saw blood red elongated eyes glaring back at him. Zabuza shrugged it of and went to slash the boy as a wave of killing intent caused him to stagger back.

Naruto glared at Zabuza, barely noticing the changes happening to his body as his hair grew shaggier and his finger nails grew into claws as his whisker marks became darker and more defined, he opened his mouth and his jaw cracked as he canines became sharper and grew, as these changes happened to his body Naruto said. "I am not weak, I am not measly, and I will not let her harm Tazuna-ji-san. I'll kill you!"

Naruto barely registered the voice in the back of his head growl. "**At last, a glimpse of the outside world**."

* * *

"Tsunade-sensei," A 28 year old brunette woman wearing a dark blue kimono asked her teacher and friend. "Why are we going through the land of waves?"

The busty blonde known as Senju Tsunade replied to her apprentice. "Shizune, you know that I have a lot of debts that I owe to a lot of people don't you?" She asked to which her apprentice nodded to. "I was thinking that since the land of waves didn't have any casinos that we could spend a few weeks here before leaving for the next country."

Shizune replied with a nod and a happy smile and the two sank into a comfortable silence until they felt a wave of killing intent flow through the forest making the two stop and Shizune gasp. The two woman turned to the direction that the intent came from.

"Do you feel that Shizune?" Tsunade asked the brunette.

"Yeah, that's a lot of chakra." Shizune replied

"Do we still have any of those chakra suppressor seals seals the pervert gave to us?" The Blonde woman asked.

Her apprentice replied by pulling out one of the seals and handing to her and the two leapt off to where the killing intent continued to flow.

The two female ninja landed in the outskirts of a clearing where the killing intent originated. The tow peered through the underbrush and saw a man, by the slash on his headband they guessed he was a missing-nin, dodge a slash from a boy with whisker marks and spiky blonde hair.

"Shizune, I want you to take the missing-nin if you have to kill him. I'll stop the blonde kid." Tsunade told her student who nodded and disappeared, Tsunade followed her and the two appeared in between the two combatants, Shizune began fighting the missing-nin while Tsunade turned to the boy.

"Hey brat, settle down!" Tsunade yelled to the blonde boy before he charged at her thinking she was an ally to the person who threatened him and one of his friends. Tsunade pulled out the seal and slammed it onto the boys neck as he made another pass. "Sorry about that kid." She said as the boy fell into unconsciousness.

Shizune slid a senbon needle through her fingers and threw it toward The missing-nin who used his zanbato to deflect it. "another konoha ninja wants to try to take on the demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza?" Zabuza scoffed as he readied his sword, Shizune just smirked and jumped into the trees. Zabuza laughed again. "Trying to use the silent killing technique on me?" The missing nin jumped up and slashed where Shizune sat on a tree branch, He landed on the ground as the tree limb landed near him and the girl fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Zabuza was about to laugh again when three needles hit him in his back, right under his right shoulder bone. "bushin." Zabuza snarled as the Shizune on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zabuza raised his zanbato and began to run toward the brunette ninja, each step his body got stiffer and stiffer until it completely locked up ten yards from his opponent.

"Don't try," Shizune said with a smirk. "The needles I hit you with were topped with a paralyzing agent that will leave you unable to move for days." Shizune drew another senbon and walked up to finish the battle when a Kirigakure hunter-nin appeared near Zabuza.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza for me," the hunter-nin said with a nod of his head. "I have been hunting him for two months and needed a perfect time to take him. Your paralysis poison should help in his transportation to Kirigakure for interrogation." The hunter-nin waited for Shizune to nod, accepting the story, before disappearing in a Shunshin not jutsu and with that Shizune went back to her mentor to find out how she fared.

Shizune arrived to find Tsunade kneeling over the blonde boy doing a medical check-up on him. "Whatever he was using disappeared when I hit him with the seal and left him with chakra exhaustion." She said as Shizune neared. "There was a man who ran when we got here, I want you to go find him and bring him back." After Shizune had left Tsunade began rummaging through the boys pockets and found a frog shaped wallet in his back right pocket, she opened it and, frowning after she found out it was empty, saw the tip of a card in a slot. She pulled the card out and recognized it as a ninja identification card and scanned over it but what caught her eye wasn't the horrible picture of the boy with his face painted white with red swirls on his cheeks, but what caught her eye instead was the name: Uzumaki Naruto.

Not to long after when Shizune walked into the clearing with an old man following after her, she found her sensei kneeling down by the boy looking over a card in her hands. "Tsunade-sensei, I found the man."

Tsunades head jerked up in surprise at the unexpected voice, nodding Tsunade turned to the old man and asked. "Who are you and why were you and this boy attacked?"

The old man glanced nervously around before recounting his story. "My name is Tazuna, I hired a ninja group from Konoha but lied about the mission type so I got a team of genin. Halfway here the rest of the team left because we were attacked by two higher ranking men, and after finding out the truth the rest left but this boy decided to stay behind and help me even though I lied." Tazuna looked at Naruto, feeling a bit sad that he had been the cause of what happened to the boy. "He saved me when we were first attacked and after that man knocked him back Naruto got back up and began fighting again, that's about the time when you got here I think."

Tsunade sighed before saying. "It's part of Konohas medic ninja code to not leave a fellow ninja when you can save them, and even though I haven't been there in years I am still a shinobi of Konoha. Do you have a place we can stay while I watch over him?"

* * *

Naruto woke up lying at a dead end of a damp sewer, he stood up and looked around. "How did I get here?" He asked himself as he began to walk down the path. The path seemed to stretch on for hours and every once and a while he would notice words on the doors at either side of the hallway, once he spotted a door marked '10th birthday' and another time he saw one marked '1st day at academy' but the one he was tempted to opened most was one marked 'Hokage'. Instead of opening the doors however he continued down the hallway and after what felt like an hour of walking he found himself in a wide room with vertical bars halfway across that formed into a cage, and on the center of the cage there was a small piece of paper that said 'seal'.

Naruto walked up and looked at the cage in amazement. "Wow." he muttered as he tried to peer into the blackness on the other side of the bars.

Naruto jumped back though, when right were he was looking a giant slanted blood red eye appeared and gazed at him. "**Nice of my vessel to come see me after twelve years of solitude**." A sarcastic voice called out causing the boy to jump back.

"K-K-Kyuubi." Naruto stuttered out as he gazed onto the great demon fox.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**A Clans Rebirth**

Chapter Two: Meeting a friend:

Shizune flinched as a Tsunade punched a Konoha hunter-nin flew threw the wall creating a loud crash. The ninjas two teammates surrounded the now unconscious ninja as Tsunade walked up to the hole she made and yelled. "Uzumaki Naruto is under the protection of Senju Tsunade as his current medic, tell Sarutobi-sensei that I will bring him back when he is ready!"

All the two hunter-nin could do was grab there unconscious companion before nodding and jumping up. Tsunade went back to the bed Naruto laid on to check on him and sighed when she saw he was still asleep, the medic was about to leave when Naruto jumped up with a gasp and looked around wondering how he got where he was, _I could have sworn something happened to me while I was unconscious but I can't remember it _he thought before he began looking around the room and after regaining his bearings he asked. "Hey lady, where am I and what happened to that missing-nin?"

Tsunade just looked at the boy and asked. "You are Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto nodded before again asking. "What happened?"

All the boy got in reply was Tsunade looking at him and saying. "My name is Senju Tsunade, one of the Sannin of Konoha. My apprentice and I were passing through the land of waves when we felt a chakra surge and went to investigate. We found you fighting the missing-nin and we split up, I tried to calm you down but you attacked me so I used a chakra suppresser seal to make you stop and it forced you into a state of chakra exhaustion. My apprentice was able to take out the missing-nin and a Mizugakure hunter-nin took him from her."

Naruto sat looking at his hands with a completive gesture on his face and nodded, indicating he understood and accepted, and stood up to get ready.

"what are you doing kid?" Tsunade asked as the blonde haired boy put on his jacket.

"I'm going to go protect Tazuna-ji-san like I'm supposed to." Naruto replied as he zipped up his jacket.

"Don't worry about it now," Tsunade said as he grabbed the boys collar to stop him. "My apprentice is watching him right now. Before you do anything there is something I want to know."

"alright, what?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed.

"Why did Konoha send a lone genin on a B-rank, if not an A-rank, mission?"

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked before Tsunade pulled something out of her pocket and his ninja identification card shone in the light.

"Tell me the whole story." Tsunade said to the boy as she handed him his card.

The two ninja sat in the room for two hours as Naruto told Tsunade everything from failing the genin exam to stealing the scroll of sealing to his team leaving for the land of waves. After that he told her about running into the Demon Brothers and him staying behind while his team went back to Konoha.

"Why did you stay behind?" Tsunade asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"It was the right thing to do." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes.

"Do you still believe that?"

"Yes."

Tsunade smirked at this statement and said. "Good, if you want then until you go back to Konoha then I will train you."

Naruto grinned so wide that Tsunade thought his face would split in two. "Good, now all we need to know is what you know and move up from there." Naruto nodded. "Alright, do you know the Kawarimi?" Naruto nodded a yes. "Hengi?"

"I can do solid transformations." Naruto said.

"Good, the bushin?"

"Can't do it, I have too much chakra but I have kage bushin instead."

Tsunade frowned at that bit of information that would make learning chakra control more important. "Do you know the tree climbing exercise?"

"No."

"Good, we'll start there then." Tsunade said as she stood up and began to walk outside with Naruto following her.

Naruto followed Tsunade to a clearing that was fifteen minutes away from Tazunas house. When they got there Tsunade explained the basics of the exercise then showed him how to walk up the tree. After Tsunade got back to the ground Naruto decided to take his turn and he began to run up the tallest tree in the clearing, he got two steps up before he fell off the tree and his head banged into the ground.

"Use too much chakra and you'll blow off and if you use too little you don't stick." Tsunade said with a smirk while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Tsunade pulled out a kunai and threw it at the ground by Naruto. "Use that and when you get as high as you can make a cut in the tree, the next time you run up the tree try to get farther."

The two stayed in the clearing for nearly five hours with Tsunade grinning or down right laughing every time Naruto fell but for every time he fell he was able to get farther and the farther he got the more impressed she got with his dedication. As it started to get dark, Tsunade stood up and said. "Naruto, It's getting late and we should head back."

"Not yet!" Naruto yelled in between tries. "I can get this tonight."

Tsunade sighed before saying. "Alright but I want you to come back at midnight wither you get it or not, you got that kid?"

"yeah." Naruto said before running up and making it three fourths of the way up. Naruto kept going and finally succeeded in getting all the way up the tree a few minutes before midnight, Naruto chuckled and said. "I did it." Before falling on his side and going to sleep.

Naruto slept on the ground for hours until he was woken by a feminine figure wearing a green kimono with a basket in arms reach. "You shouldn't sleep here." The figure said to Naruto as the blonde haired boy sat up. "You'll catch a cold."

"Yeah, maybe." Naruto said as he stood up, he peered into the other persons basket to see what was in it and he saw it was filled with plants. "What are you doing?"

"I am picking herbs to make a medical tea for a family member of mine," the figure said as she looked through a bush at the edge of the clearing. "He has fallen ill recently and I am trying to find a way to bring down his fever."

"You want some help?" Naruto asked, the figure picked a plant from her bag at seemingly random and showed it to him.

"I need more of these if you wouldn't mind helping."

Naruto began looking for the herb and decided to make conversation. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"My name is Haku." Haku said causing Naruto to laugh.

"That's an odd name for a girl." Naruto chuckled out.

"I am a boy." Haku said nonchalantly causing Naruto to stumble which caused Haku to laugh this time.

"w-what?" Naruto stuttered out causing Haku to laugh even harder.

While the two looked for various herbs the two made more small talk that ranged from anything like there favorite food, Narutos being ramen and Hakus being dango. To favorite color, Narutos, being orange and Hakus being blue. This went on for nearly two hours until Haku decided he had enough herbs and decided to return home but before he left he turned to Naruto and asked.

"Naruto, what is you goal?"

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy and said. "My dream is to become Hokage."

Haku grinned and said. "A worthy dream, My dream is to protect anybody that is precious to me, why do you want to become Hokage?"

"I want to prove to the village that now matter what they say I am not worthless or a dead last."

Haku looked at the blonde boy. "Would you protect the whole village even if they hated you?"

It took Naruto a moment to understand what Haku meant but in the end he said. "Of course I would."

"Good, I hope you can achieve your dream Naruto, farewell." Haku said before he turned and left the clearing.

Naruto decided to do the same and when he got back to Tazunas home to find a furious Tsunade waiting for him.

"Naruto! Where the hell have you been?" She yelled at him.

Naruto tried to placate her by saying. "I finished the tree climbing thing last night and fell asleep outside after I did it. A kid named Haku woke me up this morning and I helped him find herbs so he could make a tea for a family member of his and I offered to help, after he got all he needed I came back."

Tsunade, not entirely pleased with his excuse, but accepting it none the less said. "Okay kid, I ran some test over your vitals while you were gone and I learned, as far as physically you are one hundred percent healed but you have some slight mental and psychological problems." Naruto just looked at her with a confused look. "To put it simply I am going to stay with you at least until we get back to Konoha."

Before either one of them could say anything else a brunette wearing a brown kimono walked into the room.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

Tsunade went to stand by the woman and said. "Naruto, this is my apprentice and niece, Shizune." Shizune nodded to Naruto and held a hand out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he shook the girls hand

"Good too meet you Naruto-san." Shizune said as Tazuna walked into the room

"Naruto!" The old man said. "It's good to see you're alright but I have bad news for your mission." Naruto gave him a questioning look before Tazuna said. "When I left to get a ninja squad apparently some of Gatos men decided to damage the bridge and it will take about two weeks to get it back to the point it was at then another week to finish it."

Tsunade sighed but Naruto just smiled and said. "It's alright, Tsunade-sensei can help me get stronger in those two weeks." He said causing another sigh from Tsunade.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't just mad, he was livid. He had just had his three best hunter-nin that he sent to retrieve Naruto return with one carrying three broken ribs and unconscious. The other two had just finished telling him that his old student Tsunade was watching over the boy, that wasn't what the council had wanted but it couldn't be helped right now.

"Kakashi!" he barked to the lazy jonin. "Why did you think it was alright to leave Naruto, a genin and the jinchuuriki for Konoha, alone to do what you told me turned out to be a B-rank mission?"

Kakashi looked at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage and said. "When Naruto told me that just leaving Tazuna like that didn't feel right I saw a flash of Minato-sensei in the boy and I'm not sure what got into me but I knew that like sensei when left alone he would do amazing things."

Sarutobi had calmed down, still very mad, but calmer then he was and said in an aggressive voice. "Naruto is not Minato and I am not sure if he will ever be as good as his father, you should not have left him." After taking a breath Sarutobi said. "I want you to return to the land of waves with your team, regroup with Naruto, and finish the mission." The elder man pulled out a sheet of paper and, after writing a short note on it, handed it to Kakashi and said. "Give this to Tsunade if you see her."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before taking the note and jumping out the window gather his team.

**AN: If anyone can do translations or knows of a good site to get translations can you tell me, I am in need of a translation for some of the jutsu and bloodline later in the fic. Thank you**

**Ja ne - YamiRyuKage**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did he would have an awesome Kekkei Genkai

**A Clans Rebirth**

Chapter three: A Bell

Momochi Zabuza growled, the last thing he remembered was fighting that woman before getting hit in the back, then he woke up in the shack him and Haku were using as a hideout unable to move, he had been staring at the ceiling for three hours now, god how he hated that ceiling. Zabuza spent a few minutes glaring at the ceiling he so despised when he heard the door open to his left and out of the corner of his eye he saw a feminine looking boy walk into the shack.

"Haku!" He called to the boy. "where have you been?"

The boy sat a small basket of herbs on the table in what barely passed as a kitchen before turning and saying. "The blonde boy was able to do a decent amount of damage to you after his body changed," The boy went back to the take and began chopping up some of the herbs. "When the other two came the one that confronted the boy was able to subdue him, the one who you fought happened to be a medical ninja and hit you with a paralysis agent." Now the boy began to ground up the herbs and mix them with a cup of water. "The medi-nin was preparing to finish you off but I was able intervene and retrieve you." The boy had finished mixing the tea and took it to his master. He set it down on a small desk by the bed and began to help Zabuza sit up. "Drink this." He said helping Zabuza down the drink.

"What was that?" Zabuza asked as he chocked down the drags of the tea.

"It was a medical tea," Haku said as he put the cup back. "I made it to counter-act the poison you were hit with, you should be up and able to move within three days."

"Good," Zabuza murmured as he tried to flex his arm. "We'll wait until the bridge is finished to attack, by then the Konoha nin should be gone and the bridge builder will be vulnerable. We kill the old man, destroy the bridge, get paid and leave."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." Haku said as he turned to he master and decided not to tell him about his run in with the blonde boy.

The silver haired jonin known as Hatake Kakashi landed on the outskirts of the village closest to the bridge followed shortly after by the black haired Uchiha Sasuke and the pink haired Haruno Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought we were looking for Naruto, why are we here?" Sakura asked her sensei who turned his head looked at her before saying.

"Naruto and Tazuna-san should be in this area, we will look around the town for either of them." Kakashi looked around the small village. "Keep a look out for any chakra spikes." He said before he started walking toward the village.

Sasuke just scoffed before saying. "The dobe shouldn't of tried to take on the mission alone if he knew he couldn't handle it."

"I thought about it back home and decided that Kakashi-sensei shouldn't have left Naruto alone." Sakura whispered to Sasuke who just grunted in response before the two followed there sensei into the village.

Naruto grunted as he sat up on the cot he was sleeping in at Tazunas home in wave. The boy stood up and began to put clothes on, after he was clothed he went downstairs to find Tsunami standing over the sink washing dishes.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said as she heard he come down. "There is some breakfast in the refrigerator you can eat."

"Thanks Tsunami-san," Naruto said as he grabbed the food and sat down. "Where's Tsunade?" He asked as he wolfed down the food before taking the plate to the sink.

"She left early saying she had a few errands to run, she said you could have the day off and Shizune-san left with Tou-san for the bridge about an hour ago."

"Okay." Naruto said before he went to the door. "I'll see you later!" The boy ran out the door as he planned on exploring the small village today.

Naruto had been wandering around the village for the past hour, looking around the poor town and wishing he could help them more then now. The boy had just walked out of a particularly bad fruit vendors when he heard a scream. Naruto chased to where the scream came from and found a girl, about his age with black hair that flowed just past her shoulder blades and wearing a overly big dark brown shirt and pants, running from three burly men. The men followed her into an ally where the four found themselves in a dead end.

"It's over now girl." The lead man snarled, the girl pulled her hands close to herself and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"That's what all this is about?" Naruto hissed before finally deciding to intervene, he created two shadow clones and set them in a position to jump onto two of the men. Naruto and his two clones jumped down, the clones hitting the outer guards with ax kicks, knocking them out, the real Naruto landed infront of the center guard and delivered an uppercut knocking that man out as well.

As his clones dispelled Naruto turned around to face the girl to find him glaring at him. "I could of handled it myself." She said as she moved her hands to revile a bell, at Narutos questioning glance she shook it causing it to ring. Naruto gritted his teeth as the sound caused an intense ringing in his ears the kept reverberating in his skull, he fell to the ground and had a sensation of falling, He barely noticed the slip of a kunai knife falling out of his pouch at his hip.

"Genjutsu." He gasped as the sensation disappeared and he found himself lying on the ground, Naruto looked up as the girl said.

"Yup, I learned it from a journal of my mothers I found when she died." She pulled out the loaf of bread and began eating it. "After I learned how to do it I just left and began wandering."

"So you're an orphan?" Naruto asked as he began to get up.

Little did the two children know that just outside the ally way the two were in a pair of slanted golden eyes widened as the man who the eyes belonged to smirked. _Kukuku a child with a talent for genjutsu and no family or association to a hidden village I can make use of her _The man thought as he continued to listen into the conversation.

"That's right ninja, what is a Konoha-nin doing in wave anyway?" The girl asked with a smirk as Naruto struggled to get up.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard one of the men groan. "We should go somewhere else to talk." He said and before the girl could say anything he grabbed her by the waist and jumped away the golden eyed man following discreetly.

Uchiha Sasuke felt a pull on the back of his head and turned around, hand already reaching to his shuriken holster in case of an attack, and asked. "Did anyone else feel any chakra?"

After a split second of thought his teammate Sakura said. "Yeah," before turning to Sasuke and saying in a slightly shrill voice. "Sasuke-kun I couldn't even tell it was there, you are so awesome."

"Sakura focus." Kakashi barked to the pink haired girl before saying. "The surge was on the other side of the village; I'm not surprised you barely felt it. Come on." Kakashi took the lead and a few minutes later the three found themselves in an ally way with three grown men standing up, apparently confused as to what happened.

"I think Naruto was here." Sakura said as she lifted up the kunai Naruto dropped. "He's the only one who would wrap his hilts in orange bandages."

"So it seems do you have any idea where he went Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the ebony haired kid."

Sasuke looked at the ground and, after seeing the scrape of the foot of shinobi sandals said. "I would guess he went that way." He pointed north as he finished.

"Alright, lets check." Kakashi said, nodding in approval, and the three began walking north.

Naruto landed in a clearing, absentmindedly noting it was the same clearing he worked on the tree climbing exorcise and met Haku in yesterday. He set the girl-Kin, she said her name was-down and stepped back.

"Hey!" The girl yelled as she scrambled to get up. "I could have moved myself."

"Sorry." Naruto responded as he looked at her. "So why did you steal the bread? Couldn't you buy it?"

Kin sat quiet for so long that Naruto thought she wouldn't answer and was about to get up and leave when she said. "I lived in the land of earth since I was a young child, my mother was born there but my father moved in from the land of mist. When I was a young child my mother died in an accident when I was three or four and my dad raised me by himself. About a year ago I found out I could alter the sound of a bell, I worked had until I could make the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I showed it to dad and he…he…he attacked me, yelling about how he hoped I wouldn't have that horrible kekkei genkai. He said that was the reason he killed mom." Kin shuddered and after taking a deep breath continued. "He punched me in the gut and I slammed into a nearby wall, when I tried to stand up, I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew dad was on the ground screaming, blood flowing out of his ears. He said things like 'it hurts' and 'stop it you bitch' but I didn't know what I was doing, I was scared, and I ran. That was two months ago and I've been wandering ever since." Her story ended and Naruto swore he heard sadness in her voice, along with some anger.

Naruto looked at the sky and after a few moments of silence said. "It'll get dark soon." Kin looked up at the sky and seeing that he was right she got up and began to walk away.

"Thanks." She said turning around and looking at the blonde boy. "I needed someone to talk to, and you came." She turned and left without hearing Naruto murmur.

"You're welcome."

Ten minutes later found Naruto around the outskirts of the small village; the blonde turned a corner and the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground next to a patch of pink hair. _Pink hair? Sakura-Chan?_ The boy sat up and after confirming that it was indeed Haruno Sakura who was sitting by him he looked up and saw the remainder of his team standing there watching. "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! I thought you went back to Konoha!"

"We did dobe, but we thought you couldn't handle the mission so we came back." Sasuke said with a playful mocking tone.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back up and began shaking his fist in Sasukes direction

"Hey don't start fighting!" Sakura yelled as she too stood up. "We just got back together." After the two had stopped the pink haired girl turned to Naruto and asked. "So Naruto, where have you been staying? We checked all the hotels while looking for you."

Before Naruto could give a reply though Kakashi stepped in and bowed low toward Naruto before saying. "Naruto, I am sorry I left you. That was a extremely stupid thing to do and as your sensei I should have put your safety above all else."

The group was quiet for a time waiting for Naruto to say something. One minute. Two minutes. Finally Naruto spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei get up. If you want to apologize then you can take me out to lunch when we get back to Konoha now come on." Naruto waved his hand and began walking down the street. Within ten minutes the four arrived at a run down home in the waterfront district of the village. "This is Tazuna-ji-sans home." Naruto said as he opened the door and let his team inside. "Hey guys! Guess who showed up!"

Tazuna looked toward the doorway and gave as cocky a smirk as he could before saying. "Decided to help an old man with a seemingly lost cause."

Kakashi bowed again before saying. "I apologize to you as well Tazuna-san, after all the danger you went to get to Konoha just for all but Naruto to leave you." This caused Tazuna to smile and after accepting the apology told them they could stay in the spare room upstairs.

"Hey Tazuna-ji-san, is Tsunade back yet?" Naruto asked the old bridge builder.

Sakura turned her head toward the conversation as she walked back down the stairs Kakashi and Sasuke in tow and asked. "Tsunade? Of Konohas sannin?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said with an happy smile. "After you left me and Tazuna-ji-san kept going, we crossed the border into wave and a missing-nin attacked us. I think he said his name was Zabuza. Anyway He attacked and I was able to hold him off for a while but he eventually got in a lucky shot and knocked me out. When I woke up Tsunade and Shizune-nii-chan were there making sure me and Tazuna-ji-san were alright."

"And after he woke up I decided to take him under my wing, temporarily of course." A voice called out and the group turned to see Senju Tsunade standing at the edge of the room with a small smile gracing her lips.

Before anyone could do anything Kakashi jumped up and said. "Tsunade-sama, I am sorry for the rush but I need to speak with you about an urgent matter." Tsunade looked at Kakashi oddly before nodding and giving her consent. "Kids I think you should go to bed now, we're going to do some hard training in the next few weeks until the bridge is done."

The two people, one a jonin and one a member of the legendary sannin walked in quiet until they were some ways into the forest bordering the water. Kakashi turned to Tsunade and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the blonde who opened it and read it, her face turning from shock to anger to horror and back to shock.

"What does it say?" Kakashi asked after deciding curiosity had nagged on him enough. The blonde shoved the letter into Kakashis hands, The copy-nin tried to read it but found it was in a code he didn't know and before he could say anything Tsunade began speaking.

"Senju Tsunade. I know you saved one Uzumaki Naruto from both himself and a missing-ninja on his current mission to the land of waves. I sent a Team of hunter-ninja to retrieve him, not because I don't believe he could handle the mission but because I am trying to protect him. You left the night of the boys birth, Danzo came to my office hours after the attack of the Kyuubi and demanded the boy be placed into ROOT to make him into a weapon, I both disagreed. I fear that with Naruto out of the village they may try to kidnap him and stage his death to use him. I request that you take up the job you should have from the beginning, I know you are still angry with Konoha about the deaths of Dan, Nawaki, and Minato, But you need to put those behind. Tsunade I am asking that you return to Konoha with Naruto and take custody as your right as his grandmother. Sarutobi Hiruzen."

She repeated the entire letter without pausing which caused Kakashi to believe she memorized it in the two minutes she looked at his, he looked at her stunned. "If you're his grandmother then that makes you Minato-senseis-"

"Yes I am Minatos mother. I got pregnant with him a week before Dan died, when Minato was born the war was still going on and I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, not with people dieing by the hundreds, so as much as it hurt me I put him into an orphanage. After the war ended he was five and I just didn't have the heart to come get him then and tell him that all this time his mother would rather fight in a war then take care of him." She pause and laughed a bit "It hurt watching him grow up, I didn't tell him who I was till after he graduated the academy and after that I only saw him sparingly. Before the Kyuubi attack the last time I saw him was his wedding."

Tsunade let out another laugh and Kakashi saw more memories pass by on her face. "During the Kyuubi sealing I thought Naruto died along with Minato, I didn't even stay long enough to find out for sure, I just left. Now I see it was a stupid mistake."

"Naruto will forgive you."

"That's not the problem Kakashi, It's if I will forgive myself." Tsunade turned and looked toward the copy-nin, suddenly serious. "If ROOT is after Naruto then we'll need a good disguise to get him back into the village."

Kakashi looked confused and shook his head before asking. "What's ROOT?"

Tsunade smirked and said. "Take a seat Kakashi, your about to get a history lesson."

**AN **Sorry for such a long time between updates I have been tied up with school and personal family bussiness and will try to update faster. As always please leave a review and tell me whatcha think. I have been having trouble trying to think of what pairing to use for Naruto in this fic so i have opened a poll on my profile with all the possibilitys i could think of, It would be helpful if you would vote for which pairing. Ja Ne - YamiRyuKage


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction I would own fan-fiction

**A Clans Rebirth**

Chapter four: Wave Brawl

Two days later Kakashi had the remaining two members of team seven working on the tree climbing exercise while he dragged Naruto off to where Tsunade stood waiting. As the two approached the blonde woman Naruto asked.

"So are you taking me to get special training?" He asked with a bright glint in his eye.

Kakashis eye turned into a U as he smiled and said. "Kind of. You told Tsunade-sama that you could do solid transformations right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" The younger blonde asked.

Tsunade chose this time to speak and said. "We need to find a special way to get you into Konoha Naruto." Said blonde boy just looked at her oddly so Tsunade continued. "The village elders decided to label you a missing-nin because of the way you and your team separated during the mission. While you were unconscious after tapping into the Kyuubis power a group of hunter-nin came to retrieve you, and they would have if I hadn't of been there."

Naruto looked at the ground thoughtful before saying. "So because of you if I'm able to get back into the village I'll be safe from the hunter-nin?" That hung in the air as Tsunade looked at the boy oddly and Kakashi, if it weren't for his mask, openly gawked, this went on for three seconds until Narutos head snapped up and he said. "Wait! Who told you about the fox?"

Kakashi tried his best to placate the blonde boy before Tsunade said. "I was there when Minato sealed the Kyuubi into you Naruto. I should have stayed to make sure you were alive but I didn't, I'm sorry I left you Naruto."

Naruto looked at the ground for a few moments before looking up and saying. "It's all right Tsunade." He flashed a grin before continuing. "Now what do we need to do to get me back into the village?"

Three weeks has passed since Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto had began working and Tazuna came home one day saying the bridge was almost complete causing the Konoha shinobi to become ecstatic and began celebrating until the voice of a young child yelled out.

"Even if you finish the bridge Gato will just attack and destroy it! Then after he destroys the bridge he will kill us for opposing him!" Everyone turned their heads to see it was Tazunas grandson Inari who yelled out, the boy promptly stood up and ran out of the room.

Naruto stood up to follow him but Kakashi called out. "Naruto, don't."

The blonde boy turned his head toward his silver haired teacher. "I'm just going to talk to him." And he walked through the door and followed the young boy.

Naruto found Inari sitting on the roof of there small home, as the blonde approached the boy he heard…crying? Naruto walked up to Inari and sat by the boy before asking. "Why do you think we'll fail?" Inari who had not seen Naruto arrive shot his head up and looked toward the blonde. "You can tell me, it might help you feel better."

Inari looked at the blonde ninja and after a minute of silence said. "My dad died before I was born so I grew up without one, two years ago some bullies were picking on me and threw my dog into the water. I panicked, forgot I could swim and jumped after him. As I was drowning a man named Kaiza saved me, he sorta became my father.

Down stairs Tazuna was telling the remaining Konoha ninja the same story in hopes that they would understand.

"Kaiza-kun was, at the time, a traveling fisherman who came here to find new opportunities and work. Inari brought him home and six months later him and Tsunami-chan were married. Kaiza-kun taught the boy everything he knew about life and stressed that he must protect the things that were precious to him." Tazuna said, as a remnescint look showed on his and Tsunamis face before a shadow appeared on his face. "Then Gato came."

"Kaiza was like the dad I never had, Until Gato came to wave." Inari spoke to Naruto upon the roof. "After six months of Gato taking over wave most of the villegers had enough and were prepared to revolt. But on the day they planned to do it a storm appeared and flooded the village. Most of the village was able to get to higher ground, when people tried to help the ones who couldn't Gato told said to leave them. Kaiza jumped into the water and saved the three, two little kids and their mother." Inari stopped and let out a chocked sob before continuing. "Kaiza was able to save them but when he got back to the shore Gato said he..." At this point Inari broke out and started crying, leaving Naruto to figure out the rest of the story as he put an arm around the young boys shoulder and allowed the boy to cry onto his shoulder.

Back inside the house Tazuna was finishing the story for the remaining Konoha-nins. "He saved the family, but when he returned to the shore Gato stood over him. That tyrant yelled out that Kaiza-kun would be publicly executed for disobeying his orders. They hung him. Right in front of the whole village. Right in front of Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun, and myself they hung him." Tazuna let that hang in the air for a while before saying. "That's why I started building the bridge. That's why I lied to Konoha about the rank of the mission. So we could get rid of a man who kills for saving lives."

The room was silent for ten minutes before Kakashi spoke up. "Tazuna-san, when Naruto wanted to continue on with this mission I had my doubts. When Hokage-sama sent my team back to continue the mission with Naruto instead of retrieve him I had my doubts. But now, after hearing that, I don't think there is anything else I would rather have my teams first mission be then the liberation of a village." Kakashi stood up and said. "We should go to bed soon, we'll need to wake up early tomorrow" With that he began to walk up the stairs to the ninjas shared room.

"But Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she stood up as well, followed by Sasuke. "What about Naruto?"

"Sakura," Kakashi said as he looked toward the door that the two boys went through. As he looked his visible eye turned into a U shape as he smiled. "Naruto will be along shortly." And with that he went up the stairs followed by the two confused genin.

The Next day showed Tazuna, Shizune, and the whole of Team Seven arriving at the bridge, Tazuna smiling that his job would be done today and wave would hopefully be freed. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke who wasn't responding, weither to being to tired to or being in one of his moods no one could tell. Kakashi was reading his orange covered book and Naruto was talking to Shizune.

"So why didn't Tsunade come with us today?" The blonde asked the medic-nin.

"I'm not sure, she just said something about running an errand she had to do today." The brunette replied before looking around. "Hey is it foggier then normal today?"

"Yeah," Tazuna said as he looked around. "Not real suprising, it's supposed to rain today."

The group walked across the bridge and the fog started to get clearer and clearer until they were at the center. "Oh my…." Shizune muttered as the fog cleared and she saw nearly one hundred of Tazunas workmen, some missing limbs, some with senbon in vital areas, and some with slash marks across there torso.

Suddenly a deep rumbling echoed across the bridge and in took the genin a few seconds to relize that the rumbling was laughing, and it was growing louder. The six turned around as saw Zabuza and the Kirigakure hunter-nin standing twenty feet away. Zabuza laughed as he reached for his sword and said. "And to think I thought the Konoha-nin would leave, not multiply." He grabbed his sword and drew it and pointed it at Tazuna. "Oh well I get to have some fun before I get paid."

Kakashi turned his head to where he could see both Zabuza and Shizune and said. "The one you fought was Momochi Zabuza?" Shizune just nodded, Kakashi turned back to Zabuza and told the genin. "Naruto, Sasuke, I want you to stay here with Sakura and guard Tazuna. Only get involved with the battle if the masked-nin attacked and if that's the case I want you to counter him. Shizune-san, I want you to help me with Zabuza, try to paralize him again. Sakura, did Tsunade-sama teach you any basic medical jutsu like I requested?"

"Hai." Sakura said shakingly as her eyes flicked to her sensei then to the opponents on the bridge.

"Good, Keep an an on the boys fight, if you see either of them injured I want you to send out a chakra pulse to alert Shizune-san to come help." Kakashi reached up and lifted his headband to reviel the black tomes and red of a sharingan eye. "Lets try to get this finished fast."

On the other side of the bridge Zabuza turned toward Haku and said. "Change of plans, One of the jonin is Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan, we don't need any other people influincing the fight so I want to attack the bridge builder right off then take out the genin, after that help me take out the two jonin."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku said with a slight nod of the head.

Not even a second after Haku spoke Kakashi and Shizune charged toward Zabuza who rushed to meet them. Sparks danced as Zabuzas sword clashed with a kunai from Kakashi, Haku turned his head and saw that none of the genin had moved toward the battle, he nodded and jumped toward the Konoha-nin and Tazuna.

After the initial clash between Kakashi and Zabuza a mist started to form around the three combatents. Kakashi and Shizune fell back to back and began scanning the area to try to locate Zabuza.

"Shizune do you have any posions?" Kakashi asked as he used his sharingan eye to try to clear the area.

"I have a basic paralysis posion and I'm not sure how it will work on him." Shizune replied.

"Damn," Kakashi cursed before rolling to the left as a blade formed in mid air and slashed near where he stood.

"Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan." Zabuzas voice rang out in the fog. "I assume I should feel honored to fight one of the top jonins in Konoha." He continued with a chuckle.

Kakashi scanned the area as Shizune ran toward him to regroup. Kakashi saw a shadow land fifteen meters infront of him and barked. "Shizune! Senbon fifteen at twelve!" Shizune was able to understand the phrase and shot three senbon at the spot. The shadow grunted before jumping away, Kakashi began doing hand signs as he spoke to Shizune. "Good, I think that you hit him in the knee, that should hinder his movement enough for me to hit him." He finished his hand seals as he saw the shadow fall to the ground again and he smirked behind his mask. "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**!" He yelled before blowing at the tips of his fingers, still held in the tiger hand seal, and an orange and red ball of flames appeared and crashed into the shadow, and in the brief instant the flames cleared out the clearing Kakashi saw Zabuzas horrified expression before the flames crashed into him. Before Kakashi could celebrate his victory he heard a scream of pain and turned around to see Zabuzas blade leaving a shallow but long cut on her arm, Kakashi through a kunai at the retreating sword but missed and ran to Shizunes side as she began to heal herself.

"Hey Kakashi," The brunette said as she finished healing and the green light faded. "I think your plan didn't work. Any other ideas?"

The silver haired man was about to deny hit until his saw blood run down Shizunes arm. "Yeah actually." He said as he wiped his thumb on the blood with his right hand, and pulled out a small scroll with his other hand and after unrolling it smeared Shizunes blood across the string of seals on it. "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**!" He called out, for a moment nothing happened and a shadow barely identifiable as a silhouette to Kakashis sharingan landed twenty yards away and began laughing the deep laugh Kakashi had identified as Zabuzas.

A deep cracking sound echoed across the thick mist and eight shadows jumped from the ground and latched on to Zabuza who yelled out. "Kakashi! What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" The man with bandages on his face yelled out as the mist cleared out of the bridge completely reveling eight dogs of various sizes latched on to Zabuza holding him down, The masked Konoha jonin smirked as he formed handseals and said in a sarcastic tone. "You should feel honored Zabuza, not only have I needed to use my sharingan against you but I will also use my sole original technique to kill you." Kakashi held his right hand out infront of him as lightning started to form around it. "**Chidori**!" The assassination technique was ready for the blood of its next victim when two chakras suddenly slammed into him, Shizune, and Zabuza while knocking Kakashis summons back to the summoning plane, one he recognized as Sakura, and the other was…demonic.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Kakashi heard Sakura yell and turned his head to see a dome of what appeared to be rectangles of ice, in the center was Sasuke, seemingly dead. Naruto stood near him, a cloak of red chakra forming around the blonde boy who yelled out, his voice filled with blood lust.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, for once not knowing what to do. "No."

As Kakashi and Shizune ran to confront Zabuza the three genin of team seven stood and eyed the masked-nin. Naruto, Sasuke, and the Masked-nin stood in a stare-off until at the same moment the three moved to confront each other. The Masked shinobi stopped and threw nine senbon needles to the two Konoha boys who dodged with seeming ease.

"Good thing Tsunade made us dodge exploding soccer balls." Naruto said as he dodged his fourth senbon and drew a kunai to deflect the fifth as Sasuke grunted in agreement. Sasuke pulled out his own kunai as the Masked-nin pulled out two fist fulls of senbon needles and began to initiate a taijutsu battle and after five minutes of non-stop lunging, dodging, and slashing Sasuke was able to land a long but shallow cut on the Masked-nins left arm and the three jumped back.

The Masked-nin began making handseals with his right hand and has he did that said. "You two should feel humbled. It has been a long time since I have needed to use this technique against an opponent." Twelve mirrors made of ice began to form around them. "**Makyō Hyōshō**." Eight more formed above the original twelve and tilted to face the ground and a final mirror appeared parallel to the ground, the Masked-nin took a step back and melded into the mirror behind him, a reflection appeared on all twenty one mirrors. "Now I shall end your life as I have ended others for Zabuza-sama."

The Masked-nin made a motion as if throwing a senbon and small cuts began appearing on the two boys who until that moment had been to stunned to move. The Masked-nin threw a second wave of senbon and Sasuke winced as his vision flickered causing him to be hit by two senbon, one in his knee and one on the shoulder. Sasukes vision flickered again but this time when it returned everything seemed clearer, sharper, more detailed. Sasuke saw the foot of the Masked-nin as he jumped from one mirror to the other, Sasuke began making the handseals for one of his clans signature techniques. "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**." He called out before shooting a ball of red and orange heat out of his mouth, the fireball hit the mirror dead on and Sasuke smirked before he saw the steam clear and the mirror, intact.

"Interesting." The Masked-nin said with a tone of amusement in his voice. "You managed to melt the rimfrost."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said. "Make some shadow clones and have them charge at the mirrors." Naruto was about to argue about who made Sasuke boss until he saw Sasukes eyes, there color changed from onyx to blood red, the left one had one black tome circling pupil while the right eye had two. Naruto just nodded, made nine clones, and they charged the mirror before simultaneously bursting into smoke. Sasuke nodded and told Naruto to do it again**. **Naruto made ten more clones and had them charge toward the mirrors, again they disappeared shortly after leaving but this time Sasuke called out "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**." And shot a fireball at what Naruto assumed was thin air but realized it wasn't when he saw Haku in the mirror, the bottem part of his outfit badly burnt.

_The black haired kid is dangerous, I would be willing to bet if I take him out Naruto-san will give up to save him but if he doesn't Naruto-san is powerful as well and that could cause my defeat but I doubt his teammate will go to save him if he was in a death state_ Haku thought as he, unknown to the two Konoha boys, smirked behind his mask as he readied more senbon and threw at Naruto.

Sasuke, using his sharingan, was able to see the needles perfectly, as well as there destination and without thinking moved. "Naruto!" he yelled as he charged toward the boy and pushed him out of the way taking the hit, two senbon pierced his neck and he fell toward the ground.

"Hey thanks Sasu-" Naruto began to say until he saw Sasuke hit the floor with a soft thud, The blonde ran to his ebony haired teammates side. "Sasuke why?"

Sasuke coughed twice before saying. "Like I know dobe," he coughed again and Naruto could tell it was hard for him to breath. "Just do me a favor after you take this guy out. If I don't make it I want you to regain the Uchiha Clans honor for me. If I die I want you to kill Uchiha Itachi." After saying this Sasuke wheezed out a shaky breath before saying. "I only want you to do this Naruto, You're my closest friend, Thank you." With that Sasuke fell into death leaving Naruto holding his friends corpse.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he looked at his friend, Narutos head shot up to face Haku. Haku noticed a few differences in his facial features, for one his hair seemed to be longer and shaggier, the whisker marks on his cheeks were deeper, darker, and more defined, and his eyes. His eye color changed from its bright blue to a dark red, almost maroon color and his eye became elongated. "I'll kill you." Naruto mumbled before he yelled out. "I'll kill you!" Naruto stood up as blood red chakra started forming around his body like some kind of second skin. He didn't even hear Sakuras call. Before anyone could blink Naruto rushed toward a mirror, but not just any mirror the mirror Haku was currently residing in. I didn't occur to the ice user to leave in the shock of what happened to Naruto, who threw a punch that shattered the ice and threw the boy onto the bridge railing.

Before anyone else could move Naruto was infront of Haku. He threw a punch at the boys face and cracked his mask before grabbing his tunic and throwing him away from the railing, Naruto ran to punch him again but froze as the mask fell away and Naruto recognized the boy from the other day.

"You…your!" Naruto stuttered out as the red cloak vanished and his features returned to normal.

"Kill me!" Haku barked, regret and sadness evident in his eyes.

Before Naruto could say anything Zabuza appeared behind Haku and Kakashi and Shizune behind Naruto, both in defensive positions, The two groups were about to charge when the body of a short man in a pinstripe dress suit seemingly fell from the sky.

"Gato?" Zabuza asked, confused as three bags fell by Gato with a jingle.

"Gatos dead," A voice called out and the five turned to see none other the Tsunade standing ten feet away. "That should be enough to cover Zabuzas pay, Konohas pay, and to get the village back on there feet."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled out as she ran to her teachers side. "Was this your errand?"

Tsunade smirked before saying. "Yes, I kept watch over Tazunas house after you left, Two hired samurai came to kidnap Tsunami-san and Inari-san, I beat them then interrogated them to find Gatos hideout. Once I did that getting in and out was easy."

Zabuza, who was looking through a bag of money said. "This is three times what Gato would have paid me, Since my employer is dead and I have my money we have no reason to fight anymore. Come Haku." Zabuza turned and began walking away but stopped and turned back to the Konoha-nin before saying. "Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, if it ever come a time to I would like to cross blades with you again." With that said he turned around and left, Haku following close behind leaving the shinobi of Konoha to clean up and heal Sasuke.

Two days after the battle of the bridge:

"gauh." Sasuke groaned as he woke up, he sat up and saw Naruto finish putting his sandals back on.

"Hey glad to see your awake." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked to his friends bed. "You should get up and get ready were leaving soon."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto began leaving the room, "Naruto." he called out causing the blonde to turn his head in the Uchihas direction. "About what I said with my brother, since I made it out it looks like you wont have to kill him for me after all." Sasuke stood and looked at Naruto, face to face before saying. "But when the time comes I would like you to be there for backup."

Naruto gave a smile and said. "Any day." Before turning and leaving to let Sasuke prepare for the return to Konoha.

**AN:  
Translations:  
**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Makyō Hyōshō - Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors  
Chidori - One Thousand Birds  
Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu - Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique


End file.
